Silent Memory
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: Raven becomes infatuated with a mysterious new member of the Hive Five. But through the journey of the Teen Titans, is she able to deal with his hold over her? FOURSHOT. Really bad summary. Raven/Kyd Wykkyd
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so my cousin kinda got me a little obsessed with Teen Titans. So I just wanted to try my hand in writing this kind of stuff. I know, this is a really random pairing, but that's the kind of pairing I love. It's fun trying to make them workm but just in case you were curious of where my loyalties lie, I'm more of a Raven/Beastboy kind of person (And there is the slightest bit in here), though I don't really care who she ends up with. Raven's a little OOC in the sense that she normally isn't so chatty when she's fighting and whatnot. Anyway, this is my first chaptered story, but it's still really really short, just a quick fling between Raven/Kyd Wykkyd. It's like a fourshot, if that's even a word. I didn't really have much time. I've got school coming up so this is not really my best work. I just hope it's satisfactory. Read and review, please. **

**-- **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Robbing banks? Isn't that a little beginner's level?"

Robin stood there with a slight smirk on his face. The Hive Five looked up at us in shock. They dropped their loads of money and got in their ready stance to fight. I could feel the dark energy radiating from within me as my fists started to clench.

"TITANS! GO!"

With those two familiar words, a battle ensued. It was all just chaos, a blur of bodies flying and powers colliding. I tried to avoid it all and stay in the game, but I was roughly pushed out of the ring for a minute when I felt the impact of a frail, green body against my back. I gave Beastboy a glare, but he merely replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe. Sorry."

I was about to remark on how much heavier he has gotten since the last time he crashed into me, which always seems to be often, but I was interrupted by the overcast of a shadow. It was a member of the Hive Five that I've never seen before. He was dressed in dark colors of gray and black, and his skin was extremely pale, made even paler with piercing, solid red eyes. I quickly pushed Beast Boy off me with some difficulty and prepared to fight.

"Haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Nothing. "Not much of a talker, are you? AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!"

Disappearing underneath his cloak, he only narrowly avoided the truck I sent his way. I looked around, trying hard to find where he had gone. Hearing the faintest swish of a cloak, I turned around in time to shield myself from his fist. I dodged the rest of his moves with quick agility, but he eventually managed to send me flying, hitting my head on the cold concrete. I got up and rubbed the back of my head, trying to ease the aching pain. I regained my composure and what little dignity I had left. I looked at the mysterious villain, a growl escaping my lips. He squinted back. He charged at me once more. The dark energy was evident through the glowing of my eyes and my hands as jagged concrete started shooting up from the ground in order to stifle his attempt at attack, but once again, he disappeared. This was getting tiring. My eyes wandered left to right. One second I was staring at the emptiness in front of me, and the next, with a flash of black, something hard connected with my face. He stood there, a smug look on his face. Now he was really making me angry. The ground started to rumble as another jagged piece of it shot up, and this time, it didn't miss. I had my hand over his fallen body, ready to strike. He started to stir and sat up with a groan, the first noise from him that I have heard. There he was before me, helpless. Any sudden move and I would attack. But he didn't make any sudden moves. In fact, he didn't move at all. He just looked at me. It made me curious. And then, because of a rare reason inside me, out of a certain sympathy I didn't know I had, I lowered my arm.

"Forget it. Run!" Jinx shouted, having been defeated by Robin. Obediently, the others followed. The boy before me got up and quickly did as he was told, but not before taking one more glance over his shoulder at me. I stared after him, wondering if I should stop him, but I didn't. I walked back to where my other teammates were.

"Good work, guys," Robin said, "Now let's get this money back to the bank."

As we were making our way home, my mind started to wander, and I started thinking about him. Since then, I couldn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here's Chapter 2. I know, the scenes go by pretty fast and might seem a little rushed, but that's okay. I will update pretty soon because to be honest, I already have the whole story written out. I just didn't feel like uploading it at once. R&R**

**--**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I awoke with a start. It was the middle of the night, and the alarm was sounding. I was in a rush as I put on my belt, threw on my robe, and slipped on my boots. I phased through the door, running into Cyborg on his way to the main room.

"What's going on?" I asked. Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders and continued his way.

"It's the Hive Five again. They're robbing the jewelry store on 5th Avenue," Robin informed us. "C'mon! We have to move."

--

"Dudes, just give it a rest. You know we're just going to cream you again," Beast Boy said to the Hive Five while rubbing his eyes.

Jinx had a devilish grin on her face. "Oh, we'll see about that."

With that, the ceiling started to shake, and part of it collapsed on us. I had only barely managed to force a shield around us in time. As soon as the shield was broken, the titans started to move in their separate direction towards a different villain.

"Kyd Wykkyd, don't just stand there! Move!" See-More shouted at one of his fellow members. I looked to see who it was. It was _him_. He and Mammoth started gaining on me, cornering me.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos!"

A ceiling beam came crashing down, hitting Mammoth and leaving Starfire to take care of him. I looked around for the other guy, but he was nowhere to found, until he suddenly appeared right beside me. Ugh, he really needs to stop doing that. I mustered up all the concentration I could and sent him through the museum wall into the dark alley outside with a blast of dark energy. I stepped through the hole in pursuit. He got up from the ground, brushing some rubble off his shoulder.

"Kyd Wykkyd, is it?"

He stood there in silence.

"'Still not much of talker?"

With that, we charged into combat. I tried crushing him with the dumpster, but he avoided that with his cloak as well and ended up next to me.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a monotonous tease. I saw a slight shift in his jaw as I made my comment. I threw a punch at him, but he grabbed my fist before it could connect with his face. His grip was tight, and I found that he was much stronger than he looked. He gazed into me with his blood red, solid eyes. There was a pause in between until I broke the moment and planted a kick to his jaw. His eyes squinted, and before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall. And when I was expecting the worst, he did something that completely caught me off guard. He kissed me. And for a moment, I forgot exactly who this was and what I was doing. He pulled away, leaving me shocked, but I tried not to show it, remembering that we were supposed to be in battle. I didn't know what say or do. I still couldn't believe it happened.

"So you _do _have a tongue."

He gave a playful smile. "I just don't use it much."

"They're too strong for us. Just take what you can and go!" The orders of the Hive Five leaders echoed through the space of the in the museum wall.

"Told you we'd cream you again!" Beastboy shouted after them. I heard the rest of the team cheer in triumph and Cyborg with his traditional saying in victorious situations.

"You better leave," I stammered. "They're going to wonder where you were."

He nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

_So that's what he sounds like. _The sound of his voice snapped me into a trance, but the continued voices of my friends snapped me out. I massaged my temples. This was all too much for me handle. I looked around me at the dark alley and all the windows that lined it that I did not notice I had shattered. I let out a deep breath.

"I need to meditate."

--

**Well, that was fast. Who knew it wouldn't take Raven very long to fall for a guy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! This is where the tiniest bit of Beastboy/Raven comes into play. Well, this and the next chapter. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Raven?"

I grinded my teeth as the door opened. He's coming into my room. No one should ever go into my room without permission. That's pretty much common sense to everyone. But then again, with Beast Boy, when has sense ever been common?

"What do you want, Beast Boy? I'm trying to meditate."

"Yeah, I realize that." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just that...you've been in here all day, and I just wanted to know if you wanted dinner."

"It depends," I said with my eyes still closed, trying to focus. "Who cooked it?"

"Well I—"

"No."

"But Raven..."

"I already told you. I don't eat tofu."

"Well yes, there's that, but Cyborg..."

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anyways."

"Raven, is everything alright?"

I opened my eyes for the first time. There was a long silence before I finally answered.

"Super. I just need to think."

"Oh, alright." He said dejectedly and walked out the door with a drag to his feet. I felt a little guilty, but I refused to think about it as I continued my meditation. I closed my eyes again, basking in the silence.

And then through the quiet, I heard him. I felt a slight wind from his movement. I didn't need to see him. I could just feel he was there.

"Looks like Cyborg's going to need to do a little upgrade with security. What are you doing here?"

No answer. I opened my eyes, and he was there in front of me, looking over me with a smile.

"Just so you know, I don't usually allow people in my room."

He waved his hands frantically, obviously sensing my tension.

"You know, you still haven't answered my—"

He put a hand to my mouth, wanting me to keep silent. He looked around to check if the coast was clear, then, before I could do anything, enveloped me in his cloak.

--

"Where are we?"

There was the undeniable ebb and flow of the water as the waves came crashing down. We were hidden by the mass of rocky structure surrounding, and a glow was cast over us from nearby. We were outside the Titans tower. Trying as best as I could to cover myself by the rocks in order to stay out of view of anyone who happened to be looking out the window at that moment, I sat down, wrapping my cloak around myself to shield myself from the wind. Kyd Wykkyd sat down next to me. It was really peaceful out here at this time, I thought, making a mental note to come out here more often. I turned my face sideways to look at him. He was merely sitting there, looking out at the water. The wind was hard. It whipped my hair in every direction. Frustratingly trying to control my hair, my arm brushed against his. I turned away with embarrassment, but I could still hear him slightly chuckle under his breath. That was only the third noise from him that I've heard.

"Why don't you ever talk?" I questioned delicately.

He paused, thinking of an answer. After a few seconds of concentration, he merely shrugged his shoulders. I thought we were going to spend the rest of the evening in silence, but he surprised me yet again.

"No one to talk to and nothing to talk about."

"But you're talking to me now," I pointed out.

"That's because now, I _have_ someone to talk to and something to talk about."

"Well what about your teammates? Don't they try to talk to you?"

His eyes drooped with sadness. "They do, nothing big. I just think they're trying to be nice. It doesn't seem like they actually care."

He turned back to the ocean and the descending sun. As I enjoyed the sweet smell of the dawn air, I felt guilt rise in me. Sneaking away without the knowledge of the people you care for with one of your enemies is not something one should be doing. And I especially was not the one who should be doing it. I had a title to uphold as a Titan, and I just had this feeling that I was betraying everyone. Breaking out of my thoughts for a minute, I examined the boy next to me. He was still in his trance.

"Um, Kyd…Wykkyd?" It was kind of awkward to say so ridiculous a name in so serious a situation. He didn't move, but through a slight shift in his eyes, I could tell he was listening. "I can't do this. I shouldn't even be here."

Kyd Wykkyd arched an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I mean, you're evil…and I'm trying really hard not to be. This just isn't right."

At this point, I avoided any eye contact with him whatsoever. Whether he was hurt or understanding, I didn't want to know. I just wanted it all to be said and done. But I knew he was still eyeing me. My shoulders tensed as he put a hand on it, and I felt a surge of energy coarse through me, causing my body to jump a little. I was only glad that there was nothing to break for it surely would have been broken. I looked into his eyes, and for the first time, I realized just how deep they were. He let out a deep sigh as my lip began quiver. Getting up, he grabbed the edge of his cloak and was getting ready to leave.

"You know, this doesn't change anything," I said, having gotten up too. His mouth bent into a smirk, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Bye Raven."

And then he disappeared, leaving me alone in the illuminated night.

"Uh, Cyborg? Can you come here? The tv just blew up!"

--

**So you would think this was the end, but it isn't. Just one more chapter. Hehe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hell ya, final chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**--**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Raven, go to Mas and Menos in sector 27."

"Right," I said, following Robin's orders. I steered my ship, focusing on my destination. Everyone was getting ambushed, and I was afraid that I was next. And then _he_ appeared, Kyd Wykkyd, clinging on to the glass of my ship. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying hard not to take any notice, but it was getting harder not to. This was the first time I've seen him since outside Titans tower. "Robin, I think they're expecting us."

Then I looked to my right to see Psimon and found that I was outnumbered. I gathered all my energy together and readied myself to take them down, no matter who _them _included.

--

Everything was complete chaos. I didn't know where I was. The surroundings itself made me feel dizzy, along with the thoughts running through my head. I was defeated. I was beaten, and so far, it seemed things were hopeless. We were in the middle of the war, losing badly, and I was stuck here. I couldn't believe I was here, I couldn't believe why I was here, and most of all, I couldn't believe who put me here. But I remembered our agreement before he left. Nothing was supposed to change. If our paths ever crossed again, the past was supposed to be of no concern. There was to no difference. We were merely just two enemies engaged in battle, and for now…I had lost.

--

It was over. After months of fighting, the war between the Teen Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil was won. It still seemed unbelievable what we had just went through and what we had just accomplished. Every villain that we have faced, we have defeated…practically permanently. Then why don't I feel as happy as everyone else? I scanned our frozen collection of villains, and there he was, on the bottom to the very right. Everyone had already left, and as far as I knew, I was alone. I approached the frozen statue cautiously. My heart was racing as if I was expecting something to happen, as if he might suddenly become unfrozen and jump out at me. It was a little strange to see him so still and lifeless. Checking around to make sure that no one remained, I kissed him softly on the lips. It was just a quick peck, and even though he was frozen, I could still feel the warmth.

"Raven?"

Hearing footsteps come into the room, I turned around.

"Aren't you leaving?" Beastboy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ya, I just needed to…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly how to finish the sentence.

"…to what? What's going on?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore. It's just a memory now."

Beastboy gave me a comforting smile. I knew he was still a little worried, but he let the situation go, holding out a kind hand.

"C'mon, let's go home."

I returned the smile and took his hand, letting him help me off the conveyor belt. I could feel my cheeks warming up as my hand touched his, but I tried not to let the blush of my cheeks show through as I followed him out.

"So…you think I can lead this team from now on?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't count on it."

--

**Just in case you were wondering, the episodes in the story are the near ending episodes of Season 5, Calling All Titans and Titans Together. Okay, so that's the end. Yay! **


End file.
